


Strong Connection

by intolauren



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9698090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intolauren/pseuds/intolauren
Summary: Prompt:  Long distance. Skype sex/phone sex/surprise visit





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written smut in a really looooong time and I wasn't going to sign up for the Smut-A-Thon but at the last minute I just decided that in order to become a better writer, I have to actually WRITE. Even if the thing I'm writing makes me want to pull out my hair. 
> 
> Enter this. 
> 
> This is beta'd by me so any mistakes are mine and mine alone. I hope you enjoy reading! Please let me know what you think once you're done!

It had been a long week and Felicity was thoroughly exhausted. Not exhausted in the sense that she was tired, although yes, she was that too, but exhausted in that she'd had little or no time to herself at all over the last few days, her work life consuming almost every second of her time from the moment she woke up until the moment she closed her eyes at night, usually at her desk or on the couch with her tablet in her lap, never actually making it to her bed herself. On the nights she didn't fall asleep in bed, she always found herself waking up in it, curled up against Oliver’s chest. She liked pretending that she didn't know he’d carried her into bed; she wanted him to think that was his secret. 

She loved her job more than she could coherently explain, and so ever since she’d been reinstated as CEO of Palmer Tech, she'd dedicated almost every breathing second to the company, making up for the time in which she was away. Though that was no fault of her own, obviously. She was trying not to hold it against the board since they _had_ asked her to come back eventually but she couldn't help but catch herself smiling through her teeth at a few of them or purposefully sending their calls to her assistant just so she wouldn't have to talk to them. Okay, so she was still feeling slightly petty. And she had every right to be.

To make matters worse, Oliver had been out of town on mayor duties for three days now on a press tour promoting his new campaign, leaving her stressed out in ways she hadn't been stressed in a long time, at least not since they'd moved back in together a few months ago. She was happy he was visiting other cities talking about what he was passionate about and she and Thea had helped him write his speeches before he left so she knew he was doing a good job, but this was the longest they'd gone without having sex since they got back together and yes, she was frustrated as hell about it. The night before he left he’d given her, in his own words, “enough orgasms to last a week, let alone three days” and at the time, that had indeed been the case, but it was now three days later and she was all for calling Oliver Queen a liar and making him come home to make it up to her. For several days straight. She wouldn't, of course, but she’d thought about it. She’d thought about it _a lot_. 

So, she was stressed. And her relief at the opportunity for an early finish from her regular job, or her non-Green Arrow related job, albeit at 10:30pm, (she still couldn't actually believe 10:30pm was an “early finish” and that this was her life now) that Friday evening had her breaking the speed limit several times on the short journey from her office to the loft she once again shared with Oliver, the loft she had completely to herself for just one more night before he was due home. Usually she’d be heading straight from work to the Arrow Cave (she still liked calling it that inside her head sometimes), but the day before, the team had told her to take the following night off for once, firmly saying they had things under control and would call her if they needed her. She didn't doubt that they'd said it for their own sake more than her’s because she had been exceptionally difficult to deal with the last couple of days, due to aforementioned stress. She’d pretended not to hear Rene’s quiet comment of “we’re not actually going to call her, are we?”, because as much as she would have loved to stay and argue, she really had been tired. Not being down there with them right now wasn't really helping the antsiness she was already feeling inside at having Oliver so far away from her, at least when she was working she could distract herself from missing him and worrying about him, but she did appreciate their concern for her wellbeing. Even if it was thickly laced with _“you look half dead. Get some sleep”_. She could see that in Curtis’ eyes. 

Okay, so maybe he was right. Maybe she really did need a long bath and an early night. And _then_ she’d wake up and Oliver would be home and they could have amazing sex. She could wait one more night. And besides, a hot bath and a glass of wine whilst she watched old episodes of The X Files would be almost as good. Alright, it would be good. Just good. And she was excited all the same. She couldn't even remember the last time she'd had an evening to herself and she didn't think she’d had an early night since 2012. She didn't like to admit that the jobs, her day job and her night job, that she loved so much were starting to drive her a little bit crazy but… they were starting to drive her a little bit crazy. 

The closer she got to her precious hours of uninterrupted quiet, the more erratic her driving became and it wasn't until she genuinely contemplated skipping a red light at a busy intersection that Felicity reminded herself that she would have zero time to herself if she got herself killed in a car accident in the next 5 minutes. Blushing softly, slightly embarrassed by her eagerness to get home, she leaned her foot off of the gas a little and tried to concentrate on getting herself back in one piece.

 

Unlocking the front door a mere few minutes later, Felicity kicked off her heels and exhaled a deep breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding. She knew she was tense, she'd been tense for _days_ , but she hadn't realised she was _that_ wound up until she could finally relax for awhile. After slipping off her jacket and skirt too, she collapsed onto the leather couch, the cool material feeling deliciously refreshing against the warm, flush skin of her body. Laying back against the arm of the couch and closing her eyes, Felicity just enjoyed the silence for a little while, the first silence she had appreciated in days, maybe even weeks, due to being rushed off of her feet at work and being _talked talked talked talked_ at nearly every moment. As someone who'd spent a lot of time alone growing up, her life now sometimes became overwhelming to say the least, always so full of people and chatter and commitments and responsibility and let's not forget the odd mass murderer and magician and metahuman (seriously, how was this her life?), and so the sudden passage of time with absolutely nothing required of her whatsoever left Felicity feeling giddy inside. She was so giddy in fact, that she found herself glad that Oliver wasn't home and wouldn't be until the morning. It really was time for that bubble bath. 

 

Felicity’s bath really didn't have the desired effect. Instead of relaxing her and bringing down her blood pressure a little bit closer to healthy, it left her feeling agitated and wound up and much too hot. She realised just 15 minutes and half a glass of wine in that she really didn't know how to do nothing anymore. At least not on her own. She could easily do nothing with Oliver. Nothing but lying in bed staring at the ceiling with him, talking about mundane things or not talking at all, perfectly content just to hold his hand and listen to the soft thuds of his heartbeat as she rested her head on his chest. Nothing but sitting out on the balcony after a long day looking up at the stars through the city’s pollution, making up their own constellations and forgetting about them the next day. Nonsensical things like that had started to mean something again now that she had Oliver back. But when it came to occupying her own nothingness, she came up empty. Even watching one of her favourite shows wasn't enough to distract her from the doing nothing anymore. She was annoyed because she’d been looking forward to having a long bath and enjoying the gorgeous bottle of wine that had just been staring at her and calling her name for days. But on the other hand, she really wasn't surprised. She’d never been good at doing nothing. 

And she missed Oliver. She missed him a lot. She hadn't taken a bath alone since they’d gotten back together and as much as she’d enjoyed having the huge tub to herself for awhile, it really hadn't been the same without him. Obviously. 

Which was why she found herself dialling his number before she could even tell herself to. 

“Hey, you,” Oliver said, connecting their call after a few seconds, his voice soft and sounding far away, which he was, on the other side of the country. 

“I miss you.” Felicity replied, wasting no time with small talk.

She heard him laugh softly on the other end of the line and then he sighed. “I miss you too,” he responded.

Just hearing his voice settled her a little. She couldn't wait for him to come home tomorrow. 

“I'm sorry if I woke you up by the way. I was just taking a bath and thinking about you and I felt like I needed to call and see how you are,” Felicity babbled, suddenly aware of the 4 hour time difference. 

“I _was_ actually asleep considering it's almost half 3 in the morning here...” 

“I did wonder why you had morning voice actually and had completely forgot about the time difference until now which is not like me. Forgetting stuff, I mean. I don't just forget stuff… I’m sorry! I'll let you sleep. I just wanted to check you were alright, that's all.” 

“No, it's okay. I only have one meeting tomorrow morning and I can sleep on the plane home after that. Felicity, are you alright? Your voice sounds strange.” 

“My voice sounds _stressed_. Stressed is the word you're looking for. But I'll be fine. Get some sleep.” 

“I'm fine. I don't really sleep that well without you anyway.” Felicity smiled at that, but she couldn't fully bask in it because it worried her when he didn't get enough sleep. “And talking to you is much more appealing than sleep right now. You said you were thinking about me a minute ago? What were you thinking about?” Oliver asked.

“Just that I don't really know how to do nothing anymore, apart from with you. And also about how the last time I took a bath it was with you and it was so much more exciting than the bath I just tried to have. And I say tried, because I got 15 minutes in before I couldn't stand just lying there anymore. Hence the stress.” 

She heard him chuckle. 

“You work too hard. And that's a shame.” 

“It's a shame that I work too hard?” 

“Well, yeah. Because you deserve to relax more. But what I meant was, it's a shame that I couldn't be there to make your bath more exciting. Like last time.” 

Felicity snorted. 

“Of course that's what you meant. You're a guy. And you just woke up. So you're straight into the gutter. Makes sense.” 

She was trying to keep her tone neutral and sarcastic but _her_ mind was falling into the gutter too. She couldn't stop thinking about what they'd be doing if he was home. This was exactly what she’d needed when she called him. This was the only thing that was going to help her relax. 

“You know me too well,” 

“Mhmmm…”

Okay, so that sounded slightly seductive. And she wasn't sure whether it had been an accident or not. She smiled coyly to herself. It had _so_ not been an accident.

“If my mind wasn't in the gutter before, it definitely is now,” Oliver practically sighed, the coy smile on Felicity's face spreading even wider. “It’s been way too long since I heard you make that noise.” 

Moving her phone from her ear for a second to send him a video chat request, Felicity got up from the couch and headed to their bedroom. Ridding herself of her shirt on the way, Oliver's face was nothing short of delighted when he answered her video request to find her in just her underwear. She didn't usually change into underwear after she’d showered because hello? She was in her own home and as far as she was concerned bras were banned there, but she’d had a feeling that her call with Oliver would end in some sort of cybersex and she’d wanted to look cute. Transferring their call to her laptop so she wouldn't have to struggle to find a place to balance her phone, Felicity laid down on her stomach on the bed. The bed that was much too big for her liking without Oliver in it with her. She couldn't believe she’d actually been relieved to have the place to herself earlier. All she wanted was Oliver back now. _Now_. 

“It's been three days, Oliver.” Felicity said, continuing their conversation smoothly. 

She tried to make it sound like an argument but it came out sounding more like a plea. 

“Three days too long,” 

“Speaking of… remember those orgasms you promised would last me until you came back? You lied.” Felicity shrugged, running her tongue over her teeth. 

Oliver laughed softly, but a slightly pained expression passed over his face. She’d hurt his ego, and she didn't really care. Anything to wind him up and make him feel at least slightly guilty. It would make it all the more worth it when he came home. 

“Do you like my new bra?” she asked, smiling sweetly at him, changing the subject even though she could tell he was still annoyed, at himself or at her she wasn't sure, and wanted to argue his case.

“It's very nice,” he replied, his eyes focused intently on her chest. “Did you buy it for me?” 

She hadn't. She’d bought it because she could. And because that particular brand made her breasts look amazing but she knew his bruised ego would probably appreciate it if she lied. 

“Of course. Who else would I buy it for? It's just you. It's always been you.” 

He smiled widely at that, but his eyes never left her chest.

She wasn't blessed with particularly large boobs but the combination of her position on the bed and the taught material of her bra was actually giving her a reasonable cleavage right now. Thinking about it, the amount of money she’d spent on push up bras over the years just to give the illusion of actual cleavage did hurt her soul sometimes. But the look on Oliver’s face right now definitely made up for the price. Plus, she herself couldn't deny that they really made her chest look great. 

Felicity watched his eyes for a while, smiling, before she leaned her head on her hand, and shifted onto her side, giving him a better view of the before-mentioned garment.

“What are you thinking about?” she asked after a few seconds of anticipating silence.

“Well, I was thinking about asking you to take off your underwear... but then I started worrying about the security of our connection,” he admitted, biting his lip.

“Mr Queen, I am utterly offended at your obvious lack of trust in my ability to install state of the art firewalls on technological devices... utterly and thoroughly offended.” Felicity mocked offence and over-dramatically sighed, pouting at him. “You’re acting like this is the first time we’ve ever had sex via video chat!” 

This was _certainly_ not the first time they'd ever had sex via video chat. And they had this argument _every time_. He always worried too much. It was cute sometimes. The rest of the time it was just annoying. 

Despite the slight annoyance she felt at Oliver’s comment, she was too stressed to begin with to find it cute this time, thinking about the last time they'd done this made heat rush through her body, and she chewed on her lip. One of Oliver’s hobbies lately seemed to be calling her whilst she was at work just to have dirty talk until he came into his hand and then promised he’d make it up to her later. He always followed through with his promise as well, and it was nearly always worth the long and slightly uncomfortable hours she spent behind her desk the rest of the day with her thighs pushed together, her arousal at having been able to get him off with just her voice whilst she somehow continued to work on whatever she happened to be working on never really leaving her until she was home and finally back with him, usually barely even having time to take off her coat before he was ravishing her with his mouth and pushing her up against the nearest wall. 

Oliver laughed and Felicity wanted to laugh too, the way she always did whenever he found anything she said even remotely amusing, the sound of his laughter never ceasing to melt her heart, but she forced herself to continue to pout, pushing her lips out even more and creasing her brow. Oliver chuckled for a few more seconds before desire returned to his eyes, his focus now clearly on her lips, which had been her intention.

“I'm sorry,” he muttered, still staring at her mouth. Felicity softened her pout and licked her lips.

“An apology is not going to cut it, Oliver. You're going to have to do something for me.” 

“What do you want me to do?” He smirked. 

He was smirking but she could tell he was getting increasingly uncomfortable already due to the fact that he was fidgeting every five seconds and there was a little crease line between his eyes that always formed there when she teased him. She knew how to make it disappear in two seconds flat.

“Take off your shirt,” she commanded, her bright blue eyes darkening slightly.

He obliged, pulling the dark blue fabric swiftly over his head and throwing it onto the floor. As he did so, Felicity sat up and re-positioned herself so she was laying back against the headboard, her laptop on the bed in front of her.

“And your pants,” she directed once she was comfortable.

Watching Oliver wriggle out of his pyjama pants (that he only ever wore when he was away from her because sleeping naked when he wasn't with her made him feel weird, he’d said a few weeks ago), Felicity's fingers began to dance around the skin of her chest, scuttling over the soft maroon satin of her bra, following the plunge of the fabric in the middle before moving onto the other side. After a few more journeys of exploration up and down the mounds of her breasts, she danced her fingers down, tracing the soft lines of her abdomen, swirling around her navel and then flitting over her hipbones. Her own hands were nothing in comparison to having Oliver's hands on her, but wonderful sensations began to flush her body all the same. Returning her attention to her computer screen she found Oliver watching her intently, his pants removed, and eyes dark with desire.

“I wish I was there with you so bad,” he whispered, his fists clenched tightly, clutching the bedsheets, clearly fighting with his self control. 

Felicity smiled and flicked her hair over her shoulder.

“What would you do if you were here?” she asked, running her fingertips over her chest again, tracing her collarbone with her pinky and running her tongue slowly over her teeth again. She knew it drove Oliver crazy when she did that. Particularly when she was wearing lipstick like she usually was. 

“You wouldn't still be wearing that bra, that's for sure,” Oliver replied.

Felicity needed no further prompt to lean forward and unclasp the material behind her back before slipping her arms out of the straps and discarding it onto the floor. Her nipples peaked as soon as they were freed from the fabric, something she knew Oliver noticed. 

“What would you do now?” she asked again once she'd settled herself back against the headboard. She watched as Oliver licked his lips slowly, still taking in the sight of her. 

“I'd kiss you, from your pretty little mouth, down your neck, across your collarbones just where you like it most, before sucking your right nipple into my mouth and teasing you with my tongue and teeth until you came.” 

Felicity shuddered, thinking about the last time he'd made her come like that. His mouth could do magical things.

“Do you remember the last time I made you come like that?” He asked, knowing fine well that she remembered, his dark eyes boring into hers from thousands of miles away as though he was right there in front of her.

 

_“Don't move,” Oliver growled, staring straight into her eyes._

_His eyes were full of promise and Felicity could tell he was almost done with his teasing. She nodded, unable to form words, and watched as he began to kiss along her right collarbone, all the way to her right shoulder, his teeth nipping her hot skin, making her moan loudly. He’d been playing this teasing game for so long now, it felt like hours, and Felicity was writing in his lap, her spine pressed flush against his thighs as he worked his mouth on her, her own upper thighs damp from her wetness after having been worked up without release for as long as she had been. He’d barely even touched her down there, nothing but a few fleeting sweeps of his fingertips to check how wet she was, never giving her anywhere near the pressure she was aching for, moving his hand away far too quickly to do anything but wind her up even further. His lips continued their agonising journey down, along the sensitive skin by her armpit and onto her right breast once again, where she was more sensitive each time thanks to his expert mouth, nipping harder and harder the more she moaned. When his mouth reached its destination and he sucked her nipple into his mouth for the third or fourth time, scraping it with his teeth as he did so, Felicity's hips jerked up, desperate to make contact with him, with something, with anything, and Oliver removed his mouth immediately making her whimper at the loss of contact._

_“I told you not to move,” he said sternly, staring into her dark eyes deeply with his own._

_Felicity panted an apology quickly, desperate to have his mouth back on her again._

_“You know what will happen if you move again, don't you? This was your game after all,” Oliver responded, his voice thick with desire and authority._

_“I know,” Felicity stuttered, “I won't move.” She promised, knowing fine well she'd break her promise in the next few minutes._

_She was starting to regret suggesting her little game but she knew how much Oliver loved to be in control and to play dominant with her. She so willingly gave him that control time after time, all it had taken was one long conversation one night about safe words and hard limits, and she was completely at his mercy. This wasn't the only kind of sex they had, nor was it their favourite kind, but there was something so undeniably hot about the way Oliver addressed her and behaved with her like this that kept her asking for more before too long._

_Falling back into submission, she gripped her thighs tightly to stop herself from reaching up to touch him as his mouth fell back to her breast again, his teeth clamping around her nipple hard, skipping straight over the teasing part this time and taking her completely by surprise. Felicity cried out as a pained pleasure shot through her, desperately trying to stop her hips from jerking up to meet his again, at least for a few more minutes until she was ready for him to punish her._

 

“Felicity? I asked you a question...” 

Felicity was pulled out of her memory by Oliver's voice in almost the same dominating tone, but low and curious now. 

She'd moved her hands back to her breasts and was teasing her nipples, the way Oliver's mouth had been just moments ago in her memory.

“Um, sorry… I was just thinking about the last time you made me come like that,” she admitted, her sentence coming out breathlessly, and she realised for the first time that night just how turned on she was getting. “Obviously.” 

“You were such a bad girl last time, weren't you?” Oliver said, raising his eyebrows.

She nodded, a small nod, and and raised her eyebrow back, smiling shyly, still teasing herself with her hands.

Oliver watched her hands intently. The way he looked at her sometimes made her legs feel like JellO, even when she was sitting down. She had no idea how one man could be so affecting and she didn't think she’d ever get used to it. She shivered, visibly, feeling so warm under the heat of Oliver’s gaze, and grinned at him, knowing as well as he did that she could so easily flip the tables and affect him just them same in a second. 

“You're just so fucking good with your mouth, I can't help it,” she continued, shrugging, her shy smile forgotten, quickly turning into a smug one as she watched him struggle to focus on anything but her voice and his growing erection that she could tell he was trying to ignore. “And your hands... _fuck_ , your hands. In fact, yes, I could definitely fuck just your hands alone for the rest of my life and never get bored. And you know me, I get bored _sooooo_ painfully easily.” 

Oliver sighed her name, each syllable hissing through his teeth.

“You have no idea what it does to me to hear you talk like that.” 

Felicity laughed. She knew. Oh, she knew. 

“Mr Queen?” She knew those two words from her mouth went straight to his dick. They always had. She couldn't even remember how to say them innocently anymore. “What's wrong? Are you getting frustrated?” she teased. 

He growled something incomprehensible in response and Felicity giggled.

“Where did you get to earlier, when you were thinking about the last time, before I interrupted you?” Oliver asked, his focus now back on her hands as they began to trace her chest again.

“I had just promised for the second time that I wouldn't move,” Felicity smiled, watching his eyes as he caught up with her memory. 

“And we both know what happened next, don't we?” Oliver murmured, his eyes so dark and his voice so low. 

 

_Felicity knew she was going to lose any ounce of control she had over her body any moment now as Oliver continued to ravish her breast, her nipple sucked deep into his mouth as his teeth and tongue took turns teasing it. She could feel sweat forming all over her body and her core throbbed wildly, aching for release. Every time she thought he was about to give in and let her have what she so desperately needed, he’d break the contact and move his mouth elsewhere, making her wait some more. She didn't know how many more soft touches over the apex of her thighs whilst his mouth ravished her breast she could take before she snapped. Orgasm denial was fucking hot, but fucking painful. ._

_“I know, shsssh...” Oliver whispered, his breath blowing cool over her hot skin making her nipples even more erect, something she hadn't thought was physically possible._

_Shit. Had she said that out loud?_

_He didn't give her chance to finish that thought as he licked his way from one breast to the other and then sucked the nipple into his mouth fast, grazing his teeth hard over her tender flesh. She moaned his name, over and over, unable to stop the incoherent babble that was absolutely unhinged, tumbling from her mouth as her pleasure reached its peak; the louder she moaned, the harder he teased. His mouth was relentless, ignoring her pleas and moans, suckling and nibbling until Felicity saw stars. Her orgasm took her by surprise and she screamed his name, unable to resist making movement now, her hips bucking recklessly against him but never quite reaching the friction they were so desperately searching for, her arms reaching up to grasp his face and push it even closer against her skin, needing to feel his mouth more, needing to feel him more, needing to feel, needing more._

_She had never come this way before, her body had never been this responsive without any stimulation below the waist, and she felt her cheeks flush as the aftershocks of her orgasm rippled through her. With a final and particularly hard bite against her skin that made her whine loudly, Oliver sat up out of her grasp._

_He gave her a quizzing look, his expression unreadable for a few seconds._

_“ Did you just...?” he asked._

_“Oops,” Felicity muttered in answer to his question, still unable to form actual words, completely breathless, really not sure how he was going to react._

_She’d never come before he said she could. Not when they were having sex like this anyway. And whilst this would have definitely boosted his ego, to know he could get her off just with his mouth on her breasts, she also knew that he would be mad. Thinking about what he might do to her for this sent a thrill straight to her core._

_“Already?”_

_He smiled at her for a second, and then pressed a chaste kiss against the inside of her wrist as she reached out for him again, slipping his tongue out to lick and taste her skin there. She moaned softly, it was such an intimate place to feel his tongue, and melted inside. She loved him so much. She’d do anything for him, she knew she would. And yes, she was almost definitely in an orgasm induced high, but she didn't think she’d ever felt more in love with this man._

_She rolled her head to the side and pressed a kiss against his abdomen. Oliver relaxed at her gentle kiss, and whispered her name softly, but all too soon he was tense again, pulling her face away from him and dropping her wrist._

_“I warned you though, Felicity. I told you not to move, and you promised that you wouldn't. But you broke your promise and you should be punished, shouldn't you?” he said._

_She nodded, biting her lip._

_“Stand up.” He commanded and Felicity did, heat already flooding her entire body again, anticipating what he was going to do to her._

_He followed, standing too once she was out of his lap and gave her a minute to steady herself, holding onto her firmly, her legs still weak from her unexpected climax before he took her hand briskly and lead her over to the desk. He moved to stand behind her, pressing his knees into the backs of her legs, causing her to fall forward over the desk. The wood was cold against her naked skin and it made her gasp. She felt Oliver’s weight shift over her suddenly, his rock hard length pressing into her ass cheek, his strong fingers massaging circles into her shoulders for a few seconds before his voice was at her ear, abrupt and orderly._

_“I told you not to move, didn't I?” he growled._

_Felicity nodded her head, unable to stop a soft moan escaping her mouth, his words going straight to her core. Oliver grasped her ponytail and pulled her head back so she was looking into his eyes._

_“Didn't I?” he asked again, biting her earlobe._

_“Yes, Oliver, yes. You told me not to move,” Felicity stuttered, correcting herself, her knees weakening at his words. She didn't even recognise her own voice as she spoke; she couldn't remember ever being this aroused and it was making it extremely hard to think properly._

_“And you understand why you're being punished, don't you?” He asked again, still gripping her hair, pulling it hard._

_“Yes, I understand,” she agreed, feeling wetness beginning to trickle from between her legs and down her thighs again._

_“I'm going to spank you three times, Felicity,” he whispered right against her ear, before letting go of her hair and resting her head gently back against the desk._

_She felt him take hold of the lace of her underwear and pull it quickly down her legs. As she stepped out of them, he began to work his hands on her ass, kneading and squeezing the skin until it was hot and perfectly stimulated. Felicity couldn't control the moans that left her mouth over and over again as he played with her behind, surges of heat shooting right between her legs at both his current actions and the anticipation of what she knew was coming any second._

_The first slap took her by surprise even though she’d been expecting it and she yelped, pleasure mixing with the light sting his hand left behind. Felicity whimpered as he smoothed his hand over her skin, so utterly desperate to feel him be rough with her body again, to serve her punishment, to do whatever it took to please him._

_“You know what to say if you want me to stop, don't you?” He asked her, his stern voice so much softer than it had been, reminding her even at the peak of his control, that she was the one who called the shots here._

_She shook her head fiercely._

_“I don't want you to stop, please,” she begged, breathlessly._

_The second time his hand made contact with her body was harder and slightly further down, his fingertips just catching the edge of her wet heat, making her cry out loudly, pleasure and pain coming together in the most arousing cocktail of sensation once again. She barely had time to steady herself before the third slap came, neither harder or lighter than the last and equally as arousing, completely taking her breath away, his fingers once again meeting the edge of her wetness and before she could even moan in response, Oliver was grabbing her hips and pulling her up against his chest, fluttering kisses along her shoulder blades, his hands running softly over the red and burning skin of her ass._

_“Are you okay?” he whispered against her skin, still pressing kiss after kiss against her shoulders._

_“Mhmm, absolutely,” Felicity whispered back, reaching up her hand to caress his cheek, giving him solid comfort that she was okay._

_She was sooo okay._

_As Oliver held her against him, Felicity was reminded of the desire residing deep inside her core, the desire that had only been heightened as Oliver had bent her over the desk._

 

Forcing herself out of her memory again, Felicity glanced up at her laptop screen, satisfied to find Oliver had shed himself of his boxers and was stroking himself back and forth, his eyes tightly closed.

“Hey, look at me,” Felicity whispered.

Oliver opened his eyes a few seconds later, staring intently at her through their connection.

“Touch yourself, the way I touched you next,” he breathed, his mind evidently still on their memory.

Felicity moved her hand down her abdomen again, teasing her soft skin with her fingertips all the while they journeyed down. Her hands were nothing compared to Oliver’s, but as someone who had previously spent a lot of time either alone or being disappointed by men during sex, she considered herself somewhat of an expert at this. And she wasn't about to shit on the pleasure she could give herself just because she now had a boyfriend who _never_ disappointed her; she didn't _need_ Oliver to have incredible orgasms, but he certainly helped. 

Once her fingertips reached the edge of her panties she skimmed them over the smooth, maroon fabric, the colour considerably darker at her apex where her desire had soaked through the material. Something about that alone, about being able to feel how wet she was through the fabric sent warmth shooting through her, turning her on even more. It always did. 

Stroking herself over the material for a while, she watched Oliver continue to jerk himself off, his eyes never once leaving her exploring hands, except to stare intensely into her eyes every now and then. Closing her eyes, Felicity focused on her hands too, and the pleasure that was radiating from her core. She imagined her hands were Oliver's hands, teasing her through the fabric still, carefully skimming over her clit haphazardly, though with exceptional accuracy somehow, building her up just enough to have her writhing but not too much that it sent her over the edge; it wasn't time for that yet, the teasing was the best part. Even when she was by herself, she preferred to tease herself until she was sure she couldn't take it anymore before finally letting herself come. She really wasn't a fan of quick orgasms, although they did serve their purpose when she had 5 minutes before she had to be back at work but still couldn't resist stopping by to see Oliver to have hard and fast sex behind the door of his office. In fact, those orgasms really weren't too bad at all, she smiled to herself. 

She imagined he was kissing his way up her thighs towards her apex now, his tongue darting in and out of his mouth to lap up the wetness that continued to trickle down them, her arousal absolutely relentless. As her fingers slipped beneath the fabric of her underwear and began to pull it out of the way, she imagined it was Oliver's teeth that gripped the material and yanked it from her body, the sudden cool air that greeted the apex of her thighs feeling delicious against her wet heat. She couldn't wait to get her fingers inside herself, to play with herself until she reached the orgasm that had been building for the last half an hour. She couldn't wait to have Oliver watch her come, and judging by the sounds he was making, he couldn't either. 

Slowly, Felicity slipped her index and middle finger between her folds, coating them in her juices before dipping them inside her, moaning loudly, her mind jumping back once again to that eventful time she and Oliver had both been reliving inside their heads.

 

_Felicity turned in Oliver's arms, taking his face in both hands, and pulled his mouth to hers, their tongues colliding aggressively. His hands continued to pay special attention to her sore behind, and as wonderful as it felt to have his hands worshiping that part of her body, she needed his hands elsewhere; she needed his hands to release the pressure in her core, the pressure that was quickly becoming unbearable._

_“Oliver,” she moaned into his mouth, pressing her hips against him, smearing her wetness against his thigh._

_He lifted his thigh so it was pressing against her sex, and Felicity couldn't even control her hips as they ground against it. She couldn't bear to stop kissing him as she rubbed herself against him, melting a little more inside every time she felt him take hold of her bottom lip between his teeth and then suck it into his mouth; she absolutely loved when he did that. Somewhere in the back of her mind she was aware that she really didn't want to come like this, she wanted to come with something of Oliver’s inside her, be that his dick or his fingers, she really didn't care at this point, but as much as she tried to control herself and stop grinding against his thigh, she couldn't, it felt too good, and her release was literally seconds away, she could tell._

_Oliver seemed to sense what she was thinking though, and he knew what she wanted without her having to ask. He moved his body so that his thigh wasn't pressing against her any longer, and Felicity could have screamed in frustration. He seemed to sense that too as she felt him smile against her mouth._

_“Oliver… please… I need…” Felicity begged, tangling her fingers in his hair._

_“I know, I know,” Oliver whispered in reply, still smiling._

_Whilst one hand continued to caress her ass, the other slid down between her cheeks, finally, finally, seeking out her arousal. As soon as his fingers made contact between her legs, Felicity keened loudly, moaning his name. It was a quick touch then, his fingertips just skimming over the edge of her, but it was a touch all the same and if her body was feeling on fire from that tiny touch alone, then she couldn't even imagine how she’d feel once he was finally inside her. She felt him sweep that same hand over her hip as he reached for her from the front this time, wasting no time at all, breaking the contact for a mere second before being right back where he knew she wanted him again. Felicity pressed erratic kisses to Oliver's chest, her teeth biting down on his taut skin as his fingers worked their magic between her thighs. He really did have magic fingers. He suddenly grazed one of his said magic fingers across her clit and it took every ounce of control Felicity somehow still had to not fly apart right then. She found herself holding her breath, wanting both to disconnect from the pleasure purely to prolong it and to embrace it and let go right then and there. The only way she could keep herself together was to close her eyes and bite down on Oliver’s chest hard, over and over, focusing only on tasting his sweat soaked skin, hissing an endless stream of almost incomprehensible lexicon, vaguely aware that her mouth would leave impressive bruises come morning._

_Oliver moaned her name into her ear as her teeth sunk into his skin once more, his index finger pressing harder against her clit as he too fought with his control. She could tell Oliver too was close to losing it and she’d barely touched him yet. He slipped his third and fourth fingers inside her and Felicity melted as soon as he did; if it wasn't for his tight grip on her ass still, she probably would have fallen. She was close, so close, and she knew that Oliver could tell. She could tell he knew by the way he held her, the way he was pumping his fingers in and out of her with a precision she was sure only Oliver Queen had, knowing just how to touch her, just how to angle his fingers, just what to say. Somewhere inside her, a part of her was mad that she was falling apart so quickly and he was still standing there in his pants, her hands having hardly been anywhere near him yet. Somewhere inside her, the part of her who also liked to play dominant just as much as Oliver, was stomping her feet and telling her to pull back, to drop to her knees and have his dick in her mouth before he could even breathe. But she was too far gone now. There wasn't a force of nature in the entire world that could make her pull back. Not now. Not ever._

_Regaining a little strength in her legs again, she began to ride his hand, locking her arms around his neck and pulling him flush against her, thrusting herself against his fingers right where she was most sensitive. Leaning down, Oliver pressed his mouth to her neck, kissing and sucking it in a way that echoed what he'd been doing to her breasts not too long ago._

 

Oliver cursed loudly and it snapped Felicity back to the present moment. At some point during the last few minutes she'd leaned up onto her knees with her fingers inside herself and was mimicking the way she'd ridden Oliver's hand. Glancing over at him, she found him white knuckled, grasping his cock, looking like it was taking everything in him not to come.

“Do you like that?” Felicity teased, continuing to ride her hand, bringing her other one to her apex to tease her clit at the same time.

He grunted his reply and squeezed his eyes shut tight, breathing deeply.

“It's okay, you can come if you want to,” she smiled, her own breathing erratic and signature of her impending climax she could feel building almost to its peak. 

She was trying to keep it together, trying to keep from Oliver how close she was, trying to make him think she had one over on him when that couldn't have been further from the truth. Seeing him fighting so hard with his control was turning her on so fucking bad, and she wanted to tell him that, but the primal part of her wanted him to come first, wanted him to think she wasn't nearly as affected by him as he was by her. She knew he was probably calling bullshit on that without her having to say a word. 

“No. With you. I want… to come... with you,” Oliver growled, his eyes still squeezed shut.

“I wish you were here so fucking bad,” Felicity moaned, causing Oliver to open his eyes again.

She hadn't meant to say that out loud but she couldn't help it. And the moan of her name that Oliver gave her in response made every single inch of regret she might have felt about him knowing just how close she was melt away into nothing. Her little power play was over. She wanted him to know. She _needed_ him to know how fucking badly she missed him and wanted him, how fucking easily she could have flown apart any second just by hearing him whisper her fucking name. 

Removing her fingers briefly from inside her, Felicity slipped them into her mouth and sucked, twirling her tongue around them, getting a taste of herself.

“So good,” Oliver moaned back. “You always taste so good. I could taste you all fucking day. I'm going to, as soon as I'm back home.” 

She nodded her head and moaned his name, making a mental note to hold him to that. 

His hand began to pump back and forth along his length again, his azure eyes now the deepest navy she had ever seen. Felicity licked her lips, unable to take her eyes off of him, desperate to see his beautiful face as he came. She wished she could have her mouth on him, she wished she could be grazing her teeth along his dick, swirling her tongue over his head, tasting the beads of precum she could see forming there. Watching him clearly right on the edge of his orgasm made the heat inside her grow and spread like molten lava and all she wanted to do was be there with him as he came. 

“It's okay,” Felicity whispered again, forgetting momentarily of reaching her own climax, caring only that he got himself off before she did. 

Oliver's eyes seared into hers, in them knowing what she meant without her having to explain, and he shook his head in frustration. 

_Damn it!_ Why did he always have to be so courteous when it came to her pleasure?! She needed him to come before her. He always got his own way and she _needed_ to have hers this time. Felicity knew what she was about to say before she said it, the 6 little words she knew would have him eating out of the palm of her hand.

“But it would make me happy,” she moaned, breathlessly. “Please, come for me,”

As she knew they would be, her words were his undoing and she watched with hungry eyes as Oliver cursed her name, one hand beginning to move frantically up and down his length, his other hand squeezing his balls, until finally he came, loudly crying out her name. 

Felicity ached to be with him, to have him coming inside her instead of all over his chest and as his hand slowed, she bit down on her bottom lip hard, imagining once again that it was Oliver's mouth on hers. She watched him as he started to come down from his climax, his eyes finally peaceful after holding onto so much tension for so long and she smiled.

She loved him so much. 

She heard him mutter her name again, the last of his orgasm rippling through him and was suddenly reminded of her own release, the one pulsing inside her, threatening to rip her apart as soon as she let it.

It didn't take long for him to catch onto her mood, it didn't take long for him to be watching her intently again, waiting to see how she was going to finally let herself come. 

She slipped her fingers back inside herself, two inside whilst her thumb flicked her clit, her other hand palming her breasts, squeezing her nipple hard between her fingers. She tugged and pulled on it whilst she rode her hand, grinding her hips down fast onto her fingers, closing her eyes and imagining it was Oliver she was riding instead. Her pleasure built to its peak again quicker than she had thought possible and before she could even breathe, she was coming, Oliver's name searing from her lips over and over amidst a stream of curses.

“Oh fuck, fuck, _fuuuuuuck_ , Oliver,” was all that left her mouth for the next 30 seconds or so before her body went limp and she fell back against her pillows, spent.

She closed her eyes and waited for her breathing to return to normal, aware vaguely of Oliver watching her from his hotel room at the other side of the country, too far away in every sense of the phrase than where she, and he, wished he was right now.

“I miss you so much,” he whispered after a few minutes of reflective silence as he sat up and cleaned himself up with the shirt he'd taken off earlier.

Felicity opened her eyes and sat up, smiling.

“I'll see you tomorrow, Oliver,” she reminded him, picking up her own discarded shirt and slipping it over her head, suddenly aware of how chilly the room was now her body temperature was beginning to return to normal. It was always far too cold there without Oliver. She’d endured a year of that coldness not too long ago, no one ever being able to make it evaporate the way Oliver did. Wrapping her arms around herself, she smiled softly at Oliver, suddenly overcome by emotions she hadn't experienced in a while. 

“I miss you too,” she said, quietly. “I've missed you so much.” 

“The only way you ever have to miss me again, is like this, okay? Knowing I'll be right back with you again sooner than you can think. Sooner than you want me back, sometimes,” he grinned, his voice just as soft as hers, knowing what she was thinking about but still trying to keep the mood light all the same. 

“Never. It will never be too soon. Ever.” 

“You're just saying that because you're sleepy and you haven't been reminded for a few days of the way I leave wet towels on the bathroom floor and put the empty milk carton back in the fridge sometimes and fall asleep with the TV on which always wakes you up in the middle of the night,” he laughed, slipping under his bedsheets and pulling them up to his chin, curling himself into them the way he always curled into her at night. 

“I think I can put up with all that if it means being able to tell you that I love you whenever I want to and being able to wake up in the middle of the night because of some dumb, loud commercial about tile cleaner to find you lying next to me again. I slept with the TV on the entire time we weren't… you know, together. I guess it became a habit. Billy hated it. He said it hearing it in his sub consciousness whilst he was asleep made him dream about weird things.” She laughed, a small laugh, and shrugged. “But like I said… I can live with those annoying things that you do if it means being able to share my life with you again. But maybe not the towel thing though. That really is annoying.” 

Oliver laughed too, but she could tell his heart wasn't in it. She knew she’d upset the mood a little by talking about when they weren't together, but that was something they did now. They didn't keep things from each other anymore. Even if one of them was on the other side of the country. Especially if one of them was on the other side of the country. 

“I'm sorry,” he whispered, so quietly that she almost didn't hear. 

“So am I.” She replied, just as quietly. 

They’d shared this exchange a thousand times since they got back together. 

“Do you think we’ll ever stop apologising to each other?” Oliver asked. 

Felicity thought for a moment. “I hope so.” She decided. “For those things anyway.” 

Oliver smiled at her, his eyes saying so much. But she knew, she already knew. He’d said it all already, and so had she. 

She crawled into bed then, suddenly all too exhausted from their cybersex, from her long week of work and from the emotions that tonight had brought to the surface. She switched off the light so that the only illumination was from the brightness of her laptop screen. 

“I don't need to sleep with the TV on tonight, right? Because you're there.” 

“I'm here.” 

“Good. I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Oliver replied.

They were silent for a long time, and if Felicity wasn't so fine tuned to the sounds of Oliver’s breathing, she would have been sure he was asleep. Softly so as not to startle him, she whispered sleepily, 

“I do mean it about the towel thing though, you know? It’s really frakking irritating.” 

The last thing she heard before she drifted off into a long and peaceful sleep was the sound of Oliver laughing, softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please leave me a comment! I find it super difficult to continue writing without encouragement from others and so every single comment means the absolute world to me!
> 
> Feel free to leave any prompts or questions for me on Tumblr! My ask is right [HERE](http://wetsuiton.tumblr.com/ask) and I'm on there everyday :)


End file.
